


Mamma Mia!

by RainbowDonkeys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia!, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, and fluff, barely any angst, it's literally just mamma mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDonkeys/pseuds/RainbowDonkeys
Summary: Baekhyun, raised by single dad Joonmyeon, has wanted to know who his other father was his entire life. Now he's about to get married, and he figures out part of the truth. So he does something crazy...it's literally just mamma mia, except with exo and without the songs. Hope you all will enjoy!





	1. Honey, Honey

Under the cover of night, dressed only in his sleeping clothes, Baekhyun sailed across the Greek island of Kalokairi to the one mailbox on the island. With a nervous sigh, he peered down at the names on the letters. 

"Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Zhang Yixing," Baekhyun mumbled aloud, reading off the names on the three letters in his hands. One by one, he dropped them into the mailbox. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in Greece, Kim Jongin raced along the crowded streets on his motorcycle, all the way down to the dock where his boat awaited him. 

Somewhere in Canada, Wu Yifan finished up a meeting to catch a cab to the airport. 

Somewhere in China, Zhang Yixing walked out of his apartment, luggage in hand, where his chauffer drove him to catch his plane. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"AH!" Baekhyun screamed from across the dock where his two best friends, Sehun and Zitao, just got off of their boat. 

"AH!" They screamed back to him, running across the dock. Zitao hugged Baekhyun first, spinning him around, and Sehun hugged him second. 

"I missed you!" Baekhyun spoke affectionately to Sehun. 

"Wait..." Zitao started, and the three boys shared a smile. 

"Sehun, Zitao, Baekhyun, we're the greatest bestest mates!" They cheered simoultaneously. 

"I'm tough," Zitao said. 

"I'm tall," Sehun spoke. 

"I'm tiny," Baekhyun finished. 

"And we're gonna rock this place, wow!" They cheered, giggling at their silly friendship cheer. They laughed and hugged each other before Sehun spotted Baekhyun's hand. 

"Wow, it's beautiful," Sehun said, staring at the ring that adorned Baekhyun's finger. 

"I want one," Zitao whined as Baekhyun blushed and gave a proud smile. 

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow!" Baekhyun screamed. "Now, I'm so glad you guys are here," Baekhyun spoke, wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulders, "Because I have a secret to tell you, and I can't tell anyone else." He lead his friends away from the dock and up onto the island.

"Baekhyun...you're knocked up?" Sehun asked, he and Zitao touching Baekhyun's belly. 

"No, no, no!" Baekhyun cried. "Um...I've invited my dad to my wedding." Sehun's jaw dropped and Zitao turned to Baekhyun. 

"Are you kidding..." He spoke. 

"You found him? You got his number?" Sehun asked, and Baekhyun grimaced, pulling his friends further away from where anyone could see them. 

"No, no no no, not exactly," Baekhyun responded with a giggle. He sat down on a rock, facing the clear blue ocean, and Sehun and Zitao surrounded him in excited curiosity. 

Baekhyun sighed. "Okay. So you know how my dad always said, when I asked about my other father, that it was a summer romance, and he was long gone before dad realized he was expecting me? I'd always kind of accepted that that was all I'd ever know. Well...." Baekhyun started, pulling a pink notebook embroided with flowers out of his bag. "I was ransacking some old trunks and I found this." He held up the notebook for Sehun and Zitao to see. "It was the diary he kept the year he was pregnant with me." 

"Baekhyun!" Zitao cried in surprise. Baekhyun opened it up, and Sehun and Zitao scooted in closer to look over their friend's shoulder. 

"July seventeenth," Baekhyun began to read from the diary. "What a night."

"I don't know if I want to hear this," Zitao interrupted. 

"I do!" Sehun responded. 

"Yifan road me over to the little island," Baekhyun continued. "That's Kalokairi," he explained before reading more of the diary. "We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach, and dot dot dot," Baekhyun read with a knowing smile. 

"What?" Zitao asked. 

"Dot dot dot. That's what they said in the olden days went they wanted to say...they were...doing...you know," Baekhyun explained with a wink. Sehun and Zitao shared a look and screamed, inching in closer to Baekhyun. Baekhyun picked up the diary again and read more from its pages. "Yifan's the one. I know he is. I've never felt like this before." Baekhyun giggled at his father's words, standing up and looking at his friends. The three of them shared a giggle before they all stood, running through the rocks and lush trees of the beautiful island Baekhyun called home. 

Sehun and Zitao sat down on a rock, higher up than before, and looked up at Baekhyun, who still had the diary in his hands. 

"So this guy Yifan is your father?" Zitao asked. 

"The plot thickens," Baekhyun responded, reading from the diary. "All this time Yifan has been telling me he loves me. And now he's announced he's engaged, and he's gone home to get married. Now I'm never going to see him again." 

"Your dad has the worst luck. Poor Joonmyeon," Sehun spoke. 

"August fourth," Baekhyun continued reading. "What a night." Baekhyun giggled before reading on. "Jongin rented a motorboat and I took him over to the little island." 

"Jongin!" Sehun cried, and Baekhyun giggled before running off. 

"Baekhyun, wait!" Zitao cried, he and Sehun running after his friend. They ran up a set of stairs, carved out of the rock, and as Sehun and Zitao panted, Baekhyun read on. 

"Now, I'm still obsessed with Yifan, but Jongin's such a funny guy, and one thing lead to another, and dot dot dot!" 

Sehun and Zitao screamed, again, as they caught up to Baekhyun. 

"August eleventh....Yixing turned up out of the blue," Baekhyun read, his friends smiling, "and I said, I'd show him the island, he's so sweet and understanding, I couldn't help it, and..." 

"Dot dot dot!" Baekhyun, Sehun, and Zitao, all screamed at the same time. Sehun and Zitao made thrusting gestures, and all three of them laughed excitedly as they finally reached the entrance to the hotel Baekhyun's dad, Joonmyeon, owned.

"Here come the groomsmen," Joonmyeon spoke, unknowing of what his son and friends were up to. 

"Oh my god," Baekhyun breathed out, tucking the diary behind his back. 

"Joonmyeon!" Sehun and Zitao spoke, both taking turns hugging their best friend's dad. 

"God, stop growing!" He spoke to the boys. "You sound like you're having fun already." 

"Oh, we are," Zitao responded with a knowing smirk. 

"I used to have fun," Joonmyeon mumbled as he turned to go back into the hotel. 

"Oh we know," Sehun spoke. Zitao smacked his thigh and gave him a look. Joonmyeon turned back to the trio, gave them a confused look, before heading back inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Two cars, one red and one blue, raced down the dock off the Greek mainland. Once they abruptly stopped, right at the very edge, two men stepped out, only to see the ferry they were trying to catch racing away. 

"Hey!" They both screamed after the ferry, running up to it as far as they could go with their luggage in hand. One of the sailors waved to them condescendingly. 

"Bugger," Yixing spoke with frustration. 

"My sentiments exactly," Yifan responded. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun, Zitao, and Sehun made their way into Baekhyun's sky blue room, shutting the doors tight and turning to Baekhyun. 

"So who is your dad? Yifan, Jongin, or Yixing?" Zitao asked. 

"I don't know!" Baekhyun responded. 

"So which one did you invite?" Sehun asked, the pair shoving off their bags and rushing towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun gave them a sheepish grin and their jaws dropped. 

"Oh. My. God," they spoke simoultaneously, backing up against a wall and plopping into a couch. Baekhyun giggled nervously. 

"Do they know?" Sehun asked. 

"What do you write to a total stranger, 'please come to my wedding, you might be my father?' No. They think mom sent the invites, and with what's in here, it's no surprise that they all said yes!" Baekhyun said excitedly, his expression turning into a smile and his voice turning into a squeal. They all screamed excitedly, dancing around Baekhyun's room, endlessly excited for what was to come. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm trying to get to Kalokairi," Yixing spoke, setting his bags down next to Yifan's. "What time's the next ferry?" 

Yifan read the nearby sign. "Monday." 

"Bollocks," Yixing spoke. 

"Yeah. My sentiments exactly," Yifan responded. Yixing pulled out a set of blue papers, and Yifan noticed that they were the wedding invitations. 

"Bride or groom? Yifan asked. 

"Bride," Yixing responded, looking curiously up at Yifan. "Although, I've actually never met her." 

Yifan was about to respond when a voice called out to them from just off the dock. 

"Ahoy!" A man spoke. Yifan and Yixing looked up to see him on the mast of a boat. "You guys need a ride to Kalokairi?" Jongin asked. After sharing a look, Yifan and Yixing got on. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Back on the ferry, two men were pushing through the crowds to find a seat. 

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Senior citizen with me! Thank you," Kyungsoo spoke, making his way through the people with Jongdae in tow until they found a seat. "My mother needs a perch," Kyungsoo added. 

Jongdae sighed. "Mother, we're the same age," he responded, he and Kyungsoo squeezing in between two people to sit down. An older man sitting near them offered them a beer. Jongdae turned it down but Kyungsoo took it happily, popping off the cork with his teeth. Jongdae sighed at his friend, clutching his arm and grimacing at everyone. 

The man next to Kyungsoo held up a book. 

"Oh, he has the cookbook you wrote!" Jongdae said excitedly. The man gestured for Kyungsoo to sign it, and Jongdae gave him a pen. As Kyungsoo signed the book, Jongdae turned to the woman next to him. She was holding a basket, covered with a blanket. She gestured for Jongdae to open it, and upon seeing the contents, he screamed. 

"It's just a fish," Kyungsoo groaned, handing the man back his now signed cookbook. 

"An dead one! With its eyes and teeth still in!" Jongdae cried back. Kyungsoo sighed and leaned back against the seat. This was going to be a long ride. 

~~~~~~~~~~

In Baekhyun's room, Sehun and Zitao were standing in front of the mirror in their suits for the wedding. 

"You have such great taste," Zitao spoke as Baekhyun pinned part of Sehun's suit. 

"We're going to look so fabulous tomorrow!" Sehun cheered. 

"It's going to be the perfect wedding! And I want my father to give me away," Baekhyun said excitedly, leaning against Zitao. 

"Better be a wide aisle," Zitao teased before Baekhyun tugged his hair. 

"I'll know my father as soon as I see him," Baekhyun responded. 

Just then, Baekhyun's fiance, Chanyeol, burst into the room, his dark curls flopping as he ran towards Baekhyun. 

"Chanyeol!" Sehun and Zitao cheered excitedly. "Come here, gorgeous." Sehun and Zitao hugged him tightly, tackling him onto the bed. 

"Put me down, I'm getting married tomorrow!" Chanyeol whined.

"Be careful!" Baekhyun warned. 

"So?" Zitao asked. 

"There are pins in the dresses!" Baekhyun responded. 

"What do you think?" Sehun asked, he and Zitao showing off their suits and posing for Chanyeol. 

"Oh yes," Chanyeol responded. 

"Oh yes, if you had your way it would be a three minute wedding in jeans and t-shirts, washed down with a bottle of beer," Baekhyun responded. 

"You make me sound so unromantic," Chanyeol responded, turning towards Baekhyun. "I just thought we should save our money for traveling." 

"Well, we're not going anywhere yet," Baekhyun responded. "Now please leave; we're very very busy." 

Chanyeol reached around and turned back to Baekhyun, wearing a cowboy hat. "I'm just getting some props for tonight." 

"For his bachelor party," Zitao teased. Chanyeol grabbed a cigar and put it in his mouth. With a grin and a silly shake of his shoulders, he left the room. Baekhyun giggled until he shut the door. 

"Why haven't you told him about your fathers?" Sehun immediately questioned Baekhyun. 

"Because he would say that I have to tell my dad," Baekhyun responded. 

"Joonmyeon's absolutely gonna kill you when he finds out," Zitao said. 

"By the time he finds out, it'll be too late," Baekhyun responded with a guilty chuckle, sighing as he tried to explain himself. "I feel like there's a part of me missing! And when I meet my other father....everything will fall into place!" 


	2. Money, Money, Money

"Come on, Cleopatra," Kyungsoo spoke with a grumble to Jongdae as he stepped off of the ferry, hanging on to the sailors to help him down to the dock. Jongdae just rolled his eyes at Kyungsoo, walking along with the hotel's helpers, carrying his many luggage, in tow. 

"Ah!" Jongdae cried as his perfect white sperry went flying off of his left foot, running back to go grab it. 

But Jongdae pausing, standing up to smile, when he saw who was at the other end of the dock. 

Joonmyeon grinned at his old friends, his hands in the pockets of his favorite overalls. 

"Well, would you look at what the tide washed in!" Joonmyeon yelled to Kyungsoo and Jongdae, putting on a deep voice. His friends laughed, standing back to back and striking a pose. 

"For one night!" Kyungsoo yelled, pretending his hand is a microphone. 

"And one night only!" Jongdae added, doing the same as Kyungsoo. 

"Joonmyeon and the dynamos!" They shouted in unison. Joonmyeon danced around goofily before the three men screamed, running towards each other and wrapping each other in a big hug. 

"Look at you," Kyungsoo spoke. 

"You look fantastic," Joonmyeon responded, gesturing to Kyungsoo and Jongdae. 

"You look like an old hippie!" Jongdae yelled, and all of them laughed. 

"She looks fab," Kyungsoo said quietly, giving Jongdae a slap on the shoulder. 

"These are new though," Joonmyeon said, looking over Jongdae's clothes. "Where did you get these?"

"Husband number three!" Jongdae cheered, all three of them suddenly getting in a circle, holding hands. 

"Dynamos! Dynamite," They cheered. "Sleep all day, and wha-boom all night!" They punctuated the 'wha boom' by bouncing their butts together. They laughed, getting into Joonmyeon's car to head up to his hotel. 

"So any men at this wedding? Gorgeous Greeks of independent means?" Jongdae asked. 

"Here we go, husband number four!" Kyungsoo responded. 

"No, not for me, for him," Jongdae said, gesturing to Kyungsoo. "Now that his cook book is a best seller, he's got the whole world stuffing various vegetables, it's time to find Mr. Right!" 

"Oh please, bo-ring!" Kyungsoo responded with a laugh. 

"What a great couple of role models you two are for Baekhyun," Joonmyeon interjected. "Serial groom," he said, pointing to Jongdae. "And little hermit over here," he added, pointing to Kyungsoo. 

"That's me! I'm a lone wolf," Kyungsoo responded with a smile. "A-a-a-awooo!" 

They drove up one of the major hills, climbing further and further up the island, through the sun kissed greenery. "So when are the love birds flying the nest?" Kyungsoo asked. 

"Oh god, who knows," Joonmyeon groaned. "You know, I do not know what's going on in that child's head sometimes. Baekhyun wants a big white wedding, and he and Chanyeol are making all kinds of plans for the hotel. Sometimes I think they'll never leave." 

"Yeah, but do you really want him too?" Kyungsoo asked. 

"Well, I want what's best for him....of course not!" Joonmyeon responded with a chuckle. They finally reached the back entrance to the hotel, parking the beat up car and getting out of it. 

"Chanyeol! Come meet my back up boys," Joonmyeon called to Chanyeol, who was just exiting the hotel. 

"Back up boys my ass!" Jongdae and Kyungsoo said in unison as Chanyeol walked over to them, his curly hair blowing in the slight breeze. 

"He's the leading man at tomorrow's shindig," Joonmyeon explained. 

"I'm the lucky man," he responded. Chanyeol walked over to Kyungsoo and looked him over. "You must be...Kyungsoo," he guessed. 

"I am," Kyungsoo responded as Chanyeol reached down to hug him. 

"How are you?" He asked, squeezing her tight before moving to Jongdae. 

"Very well," Kyungsoo responded. 

"And you must be Jongdae," Chanyeol said, helping him out of the car. He nodded and Chanyeol hugged him too, Jongdae giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I've heard so much about you." 

"All bad, I hope," Jongdae answered. 

"Yes," Chanyeol responded. 

"And all true!" Joonmyeon interjected. He began to grab Jongdae and Kyungsoo's luggage out of the backseat, but Chanyeol came over and reached for it himself. 

"Here, let me get them," Chanyeol spoke with a smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Back on the Jongin's boat, the three men sailed on their way to Kalokairi. 

"I know who you are," Yixing said. "You're Kim Jongin. You wrote Bloke in a Boat in Botswana." 

"That I am," Jongin responded. 

"You know, your books are a godsend on dull business trips. Now I may look like I'm pondering my securities, but in reality I'm trekking across some remote corner of the planet," Yixing said.

"Oh, you should try it for real sometime," Jongin answered. 

"No, I'll never be the spontaneous adventurer," Yixing spoke. 

"Are you a close friend of Joonmyeon's?" Yifan asked, standing on the mast. 

"No, I haven't heard from her for...twenty years," Jongin responded. 

"Really?" Yifan asked. 

"And then I got this invite, out of the blue," Jongin explained. 

"You know, that's a coincidence, neither had I," Yixing added. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae finally finished walking up the many stairs to the hotel's main entrance, Chanyeol and his friends helping them carry up their things. 

"Why did I wear such uncomfortable shoes?" Jongdae whined as Joonmyeon leaned over to pant. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun stuck his head out of his bedroom window. "Uncle Kyungsoo!" He yelled, rushing down to greet his dad's friends. 

"That Baekhyun, he's gotten so handsome, hasn't he?" Jongdae said quietly to Joonmyeon. 

"I know," Joonmyeon responded as Baekhyun hugged Kyungsoo tight, a big grin on his face. 

"Kim Baekhyun, you get more gorgeous every time I see you!" Kyungsoo cooed. 

"Oh god," Baekhyun responded, rolling his eyes but smiling all the same. 

"I bet you don't remember me," Jongdae said to Baekhyun. 

"Not with all that plastic surgery," Kyungsoo teased. 

"Of course I do, uncle Jongdae! You haven't changed a bit!" Baekhyun hugged Jongdae tight too as Kyungsoo gave Jongdae a knowing look. 

"I'm so happy for you!" Jongdae responded. 

"Look at my baby," Joonmyeon said, pulling Baekhyun into a hug. "His whole life ahead of him." 

"Oh please," Baekhyun responded, giggling and wrestling out of his dad's arms. "I'm getting married, not joining a convent!" 

"Yeah, he's fiesty," Jongdae said as the four of them went into the hotel. 

"A chip off the old block," Kyungsoo added, wrapping his arm around Joonmyeon's shoulders with a smile. Baekhyun disappeared into his room and Joonmyeon turned to his friends. 

"Oh, if Baekhyun were more like me, he wouldn't be getting married at twenty." 

"Or at all," Jongdae added in jest. 

Joonmyeon sighed, passing through the linens hanging out to dry. "I meant to take the laundry down before you came." He pulled some blankets down and took them in his arms. "And you'd think with all this new technology, they'd find a way to make the beds." 

"And if they did you'd be going along behind it, making them again," Baekhyun interrupted, giving his dad a kiss. "I know you, dad." 

"I know about modern..." Joonmyeon started, pulling Chanyeol over as he started to walk by them. "Tell them about the internets," he said to Chanyeol. "He's going to put me on the line." 

"Online!" Baekhyun yelled from a short distance away. 

"I'm designing a website," Chanyeol explained to Kyungsoo and Jongdae. "I just think this place has so much potential, and no one knows we're here. So if I market it really, really well, then hopefully, people will come flooding in." 

Baekhyun smiled and stood next to his fiance. "We just want this to be the ultimate romantic destination," he added. "This was once supposed to be the sight of Aphrodite's fountain, you know, the goddess of love. And if you drank the water, you were supposed to find true love and perfect happiness." Baekhyun rubbed Chanyeol's shoulder, and Chanyeol gave him a smile. 

"I'll have a glass of that," Jongdae responded. 

"Yeah, I'll have a bucket," Kyungsoo added as Jongdae wrapped his shoulder around Joonmyeon's. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol in for a kiss as Joonmyeon, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo walked in to Kyungsoo and Jongdae's room for the trip.

"Aphrodite's spa," Jongdae mused. 

"But I thought you didn't want boatloads of tourists?" Kyungsoo asked Joonmyeon. 

"Not boatloads, no. But, you know, a few more would be nice," Joonmyeon responded. "Okay, the thing about the toilet is, if it doesn't work right away, then go, give it a few minutes, then, it should flush." He sighed. "Nothing works around here," he groaned, "except for me. I've been running this hotel for fifteen years and I've never had a day off." Joonmyeon went to open the window but as he pushed it open, the entire thing fell out, almost landing on a groups of caterers for the wedding. 

"Oh my god!" Joonmyeon yelled as he leaned out the now glassless window. "Sorry." Joonmyeon groaned loudly, walking back into the room. Kyungsoo was about to sit down in a chair, but Joonmyeon stopped him. 

"Don't sit down there; it's broken." With a sigh, Joonmyeon left the room, going down to grab the fallen plane while Kyungsoo and Jongdae got ready. 

"Ah!" Joonmyeon screamed. A small earthquake just passed over the island, leaving a large crack down the center of the hotel's outdoor area. 

"What's going on?" Jongdae asked as he and Kyungsoo walked back over, carrying a bottle of champagne. Jongdae and Kyungsoo gave a surprised expression as they looked at the cracked ground. 

"Did you feel that? The earth moved; we're falling apart here," Joonmyeon responded with a laugh. "Don't think about it," he mumbled. "Come on! Let's go have some fun," he spoke in a falsley cheery voice, grabbing the champagne out of Jongdae's hand and walking back to the room. 

As Joonmyeon drilled the glass back into place, Kyungsoo went through Jongdae's stuff. 

"Joonmyeon!" Kyungsoo called. Joonmyeon turned to see Kyungsoo holding up a bright blue g-string thong. "Does he wear it or floss with it?" Joonmyeon laughed and Kyungsoo sling shotted it across the room. 

"Go floss yourself!" Jongdae yelled from the bathroom. 

"Is it edible?" Kyungsoo teased back before he pulled a container out of Jongdae's back. "Get this," Kyungsoo said, beginning to read from the packaging. "The world's most luxurious moisturizer, contains flakes of twenty-four carat gold and extracts of donkey testicle." Jongdae finally emerged from the bathroom as Joonmyeon poured a glass of champagne for each of them. 

"You're just jealous," Jongdae responded. 

"At a thousand dollars a dollop," Kyungsoo responded. 

"Honey, that's the price you have to pay if you want to drink before eleven o'clock in the morning!" Jongdae retorted as the three men clinked their glasses. 

"And we do!" Kyungsoo cheered. 

"We do," Joonmyeon added.   


	3. Mamma Mia

Baekhyun walked outside of the hotel, putting down a carton from catering for his wedding, when he saw the backs of three tall men on the balcony, facing the ocean. A shiver of fear and excitement ran down his back; he had a feeling he knew who these men were, but couldn't be entirely sure just yet. 

"Hi," he spoke in a gentle voice. The three men turned around, clutching their luggage. "May I help you?" He asked. 

"Sure! We're here for the wedding. I'm Kim Jongin," the middle one spoke. 

"I'm Zhang. Zhang Yixing," the one on the left added. 

"Wu Yifan," the third one said. Baekhyun's eyes darted between the three of them, trying to suppress his panic. 

Yifan took off his sunglasses. "You are expecting us, right?" 

Baekhyun's expression bloomed into a smile. "Oh my god, yes!" 

"You're not Joonmyeon's son..." Yifan trailed off. Baekhyun shrugged and smiled, as if to say 'that's me!'

"I thought you looked familiar!" Jongin jumped in. "Uh...is your name Baekhee?" He guessed. 

"It's Baekhyun," he corrected. 

"Well, Baekhee is the female version," Jongin explained. 

Baekhyun put his hand on his chest in surprise. "I'm named after a Baekhee." 

"I used to have a great aunt living on the mainland named Baekhee," Jongin said. Baekhyun looked at Jongin, as if analyzing him. 

"Do you mind if we see our rooms now?" Yixing interrupted. "I'd like to freshen up a bit before I see your father." 

"Sure," Baekhyun responded, and the three men began to walk into the hotel where Joonmyeon was. "No!" Baekhyun called after them, and they turned back towards him. "I mean, yes, but, come this way." 

Baekhyun led them into one of the storage rooms of the hotel, past the wine cellars and spice racks, and through a cave like entryway. Yixing looked around as if this would be his doom. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon, and Jongdae were all still seated on the loveseat in Kyungsoo and Jongdae's rooms, leaning on each other, giggling and laughing drunkenly. 

"Oh my god! I've got a crack in my courtyard, I've got to fix it," Joonmyeon drawled, trying to stand up, but Jongdae pushed him back onto the couch. 

"Hey listen, listen, Joonmyeon!" Jongdae whined. 

"I'm serious, move," he groaned back. 

"Sit down," Kyungsoo said. 

"She won't let me go!" Joonmyeon cried. 

"I know you're going to make a fortune with web's-" Jongdae started. 

"With web's," Joonmyeon teased as Kyungsoo burst out laughing. 

"With Chanyeol's site," Jongdae cleared up. "I know you're going to make a fortune with Chanyeol's website, but are you going to be okay until then?" 

"I think Jongdae is offering to pawn his bling," Kyungsoo spoke. 

"No, seriously, Joonmyeon, do you need a loan?" 

"No, sweet, oh god, I'm just whining, you know me. I don't need to be taken care of," Joonmyeon responded. 

"Are you being taken care of?" Jongdae asked, rubbing lotion on his legs. 

"What do you mean?" Joonmyeon cried. 

"Are you getting any?" 

"Oh you mean..." Joonmyeon said before buzzing the power drill in his hands. Jongdae and Kyungsoo laughed, and Joonmyeon revved the tool a couple more times before putting it back in his lap. "No, it takes to much energy." 

"I know what you mean, just more plumbing to be maintained, isn't it?" Kyungsoo added. 

"Oh god, I'm so glad that whole part of my life is over. I mean seriously," Joonmyeon said, sighing softly. "I do not miss it. At all." He cleared his throat and took a big, big drink of his champagne. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After leading them through the backroads of the hotel, Baekhyun finally reached the room the guests were staying in. 

"Where's Joonmyeon?" Yifan asked as they stepped inside. Baekhyun grimaced and tightly shut the doors. 

"Up you go," Baekhyun spoke, nervously pointing to a rickety set of stairs. Hesitantly, the three men climbed it, pushing open the latch that led to their room. 

The three men chuckled uncomfortably at the sight of their shared room, which was basically just mattress with blankets laid on top. 

"You know, I don't want to seem ungrateful for the scenic tour, but might I be shown my room now?" Yixing asked, looking around the room. 

"Don't hold your breath Yixing, but I think this is our room," Jongin responded. 

"Can we see Joonmyeon now?" Yifan asked Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun swallowed nervously. "I sent the invites," he admitted with a guilty smile. "My dad doesn't know anything." Yifan facepalmed as Baekhyun giggled uncomfortably. "Well, he's done so much for me and he's always talking about you guys and the good old days," Baekhyun explained, even though it was a flat out lie, "And I thought, what an amazing surprise for her that you are all going to be at my wedding." 

"Hang on, Baekhyun, I can't be here," Yifan responded, stepping towards Baekhyun. "The last time I saw your father, he said he never wanted to see me again." 

"But that was years ago!" Baekhyun cried. "Please, it would mean a lot to me." 

"Listen, I can see that you've been to a great deal of trouble," Yixing interrupted. "But might I suggest we all reconvene on Jongin's boat?" 

"Good idea," Yifan spoke. 

"Nope," Jongin responded, relaxing on one of the beds. 

"Why?" Yixing asked nervously. 

"It's an adventure, it's good for you Yixing," Jongin responded, opening up a journal. 

"Okay, when I sent the invites, it was a long shot that you'd even reply, and now you've come all this way for a wedding. Surely there must have been some special reason for you to be here. Like...a siren call maybe?" Baekhyun spoke. Jongin began to laugh and Yifan sat down. 

"You're a little minx, you know that? You're just like your father," Yifan said. "I bet if my boys ever met you, they'd never recover." 

"You have sons?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Yes. And someday I'd like to bring them here," Yifan responded. 

"Like you used to bring my father?" Baekhyun asked Yifan. Suddenly, the soft sound of humming began to grow louder from downstairs, and everyone's eyes widened. 

"It's Joonmyeon," Jongin commented as all four of them started towards the hatch that led down the stairs. 

"No no no no no," Baekhyun responded, standing in front of all of them. "Listen, listen, she can't know. I'm going to go, please stay. Promise me that you will not tell anybody that I've invited you. Okay, promise?" Baekhyun asked, starting to panic. 

"You got it," Jongin whispered. 

"It's a promise," Yifan added. 

"I might regret it, but okay," Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled at the three men and removed the piece of wood covering the window, beginning to climb out of it. 

"You wouldn't happen to have a trouser press anywhere, would you?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun shut the windows on his before he could respond. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Joonmyeon swore he could have heard a weird noise coming from the upstairs of the storage room he was gathering supplies from. With a confused expression, he treated up the stairs and opened the latch just a crack. When he saw what had made the noise, his jaw practically dropped to the floor. 

He whispered to himself, "Yixing? Jongin? Yifan?" 


	4. Chiquitita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone....I'm sorry that I just disappeared for so long. I was really focused on finishing my nct fanfic, but now that that's done I can focus my energy into this story! I hope you all enjoy this update. 

As soon as Joonmyeon saw his old flames, Yifan, Yixing, and Jongin all sitting in that old goathouse, he covered his mouth in shock. What the hell are they doing here? He thought in shock, running out of the storage room to process. He leaned against the outside wall, panting. What was he going to do?

At that point his brain had ceased all function. He needed to get another glimpse of them, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming and that, yes, this was actually happening. His last three hookups, all from over twenty years ago now, were on his island; at his hotel. 

First, he checked one of the windows, but that had been covered by a wooden board. Slowly he climbed a ladder onto the roof, tiptoeing across the top. He hung his head over the edge of the roof, looking through the one uncovered window. Yes, Joonmyeon thought. It really was them. It was crazy how similar, yet different they looked. Their youth had disappeared, but they all had the same aura as they did back in their youth. 

Luckily Joonmyeon moved his head away before the three men noticed him, running across the roof to the latch that led inside. Just one peek, he thought. He tried three different times to lift up the latch, but chickened out right at the last minute. Finally he decides to get it open, but he suddenly loses his balance and falls right inside. 

When Joonmyeon sat up from his spot where he'd fallen on the floor, he saw the three men looking down at him. 

"You always knew how to make an entrance, Joonmyeon," Yifan spoke. Joonmyeon chuckled, more out of shock than anything. 

"I better be dreaming; you'd better not be here," Joonmyeon responded. 

"Want me to pinch you?" Jongin asked. 

"No! You keep your hands to yourself, Kim Jongin," Joonmyeon answered while laughing

"You probably don't recognize me, do you..."

Joonmyeon gasped. "Yixing! It's you!" 

"I've probably changed a lot, but you haven't changed a bit," Yixing said. 

"Mmm-mmm," Yifan agreed, nodding vigorously. 

"Why are you here? What are you doing here?" Joonmyeon asked all of the sudden, standing and brushing himself off. 

"I'm writing a travel piece," Jongin lied

"I-I'm here on a spontaneous vacation," Yixing also lied. 

"I just dropped in to say hi," Yifan finished, adding onto the lies. 

"Okay. Wha-what is this?" Joonmyeon asked, shaking his head in shock. 

"It's just one of those serendipitous moments in life, where three complete strangers share a common thought," Jongin answered. 

"Strangers?" Joonmyeon asked. "You three don't know each other?"

"That's generally the definition," Yifan responded. 

Joonmyeon began to walk away before turning back to the three men. "Wh-who said you could stay here?" He asked. 

"Uh...some person...didn't catch the name," Jongin started, the others nodding.

"A greek lady. She said she could stay here," Yixing lied. 

"Or maybe she couldn't say we could stay here," Jongin added. 

"In Greek," Yifan finished. 

"Th-that's right," Joonmyeon responded. "I'm, uh, closed. And I'm full. And I'm busy. I have, uh, wedding. Local girl is getting married." He started to try and lift the latch to get to the stairs out of the room. 

"Joonmyeon, don't worry about us," Yifan spoke. "Jongin's used to roughing it, and Yixing here..."

"I'm spontaneous," Yixing finished. 

"And what about you?" Joonmyeon asked Yifan. 

"Just...wanted to see the island," Yifan responded, his tone more serious. "You know what it meant to me." 

Joonmyeon was frozen for a moment, swallowing thickly. "Okay," he finally spoke. "I'm going to call a boat to pick you up-"

"I have a boat, Joonmyeon," Jongin interrupted. 

"You have a boat? Good, good. Get on it, anchors away," He responded as he began to duck out of the room the men had agreed to stay in. 

"Joonmyeon?" Yifan started, and Joonmyeon looked up. 

"It's good to see you," the three men spoke at once, and with a sigh Joonmyeon ducked out as quickly as he could. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jongdae and Kyungsoo were sitting at the bar when Joonmyeon ran over to them in a panic. 

"Where's Baekhyun?" He asked hurriedly. 

"I think he went down to the beach," the bartender answered. 

"What's wrong?" Jongdae asked. But Joonmyeon just waved his hand and ran off crying. 

"Joonmyeon!" Kyungsoo cried, Jongdae quickly downing his drink as the two men ran after their best friend. They pushed open the door to the public bathroom, hearing Joonmyeon crying in one of the stalls. Kyungsoo knocked on the door, but Joonmyeon didn't answer. 

Kyungsoo and Jongdae shared a look before Kyungsoo crouched down, sticking his head underneath the bathroom stall while Jongdae climbed on top of him and looked over the door. 

"Come on," Jongdae said.

"What's going on?" Kyungsoo added. Joonmyeon rolled his eyes and pushed open the door, shoving Jongdae against the wall. The three of them shut the door to the public bathroom, sitting on top of the sink counter. 

"It's his dad," Joonmyeon explained in a dejected tone. 

"Whose?" Kyungsoo asked. 

"Baekhyun's dad," Joonmyeon clarified. "Remember, I always said it was Yifan, Yifan, the architect that had to go home to get married? Well, I'm not sure that it was him, because, there were two other guys around the same time." 

"Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon, you shady baby," Jongdae spoke with a sly smile. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kyungsoo cried. 

"Well I didn't think I'd ever have to, ever, ever, until I saw all three of them in my old goat house," Joonmyeon answered. "The day before my son's wedding." 

"The old goat house?" Kyungsoo and Jongdae left, before immediately running to it. 

"No wait!" Joonmyeon cried, following after him. 

They quickly reached the storage room, but when they arrived, it was empty. 

"It's empty," Kyungsoo spoke. 

"Are you sure it was them?" Jongdae asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure, I wouldn't forget my son's dads. Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, and... YIxing head banger." 

"Yixing head banger?" Kyungsoo and Jongdae teased as the three of them left the old storage room. 

"They must have left on the boat; I hope they drown," Joonmyeon whined. "What were they doing here? It's like some hideous trick of fate." 

"Do they know about Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asked as they ran up to Joonmyeon's room. 

"No, I've never told a soul." 

"Joonmyeon, keeping it a secret all these years..." Jongdae spoke in sympathy

"It doesn't matter to me. All that matters," Joonmyeon said, shutting the windows, "Is that Baekhyun never finds out." 

"Why? You know, he might be cool with it," Jongdae spoke. 

"Cool with it?" Joonmyeon chuckled sarcastically. "This would be like a bombshell to him." 

"They're gone, Joonmyeon. You don't have to worry about it," Kyungsoo spoke. 

"I don't know that. I don't know where they are, I don't know why they're here. And I brought this all on myself, because I was a stupid, reckless little slut!"

"Whoa!" Jongdae teased. "You sound like your mother!"

Joonmyeon whipped around. "I do not!" He insisted. 

"Yes you do!" Jongdae responded. 

"It's that Catholic guilt," Kyungsoo added. "You've been living like a nun." 

"Yeah, what ever happened to our Joonmyeon, life and soul of the party?" Jongdae said. 

"El rock chick supremo," Kyungsoo added. 

"I grew up," Joonmyeon firmly responded. 

"Well then grow back down again!" Jongdae cried with laughter. 

"Screw them if they can't take a joke!" Kyungsoo and Jongdae said simoultaneously. They tugged Joonmyeon up from his seat, but he immediately ran and flopped face first into his bed. They began to go through Joonmyeon's old clothes, putting on his dance costumes from the seventies. At first, Joonmyeon just glared at them, but with enough laughter he cheered up and began to jump on the bed. 


	5. Our Last Summer

"No! Stop! Wait!" Baekhyun cried as he watched Jongin's boat begin to sail away. Not even stopping to think twice, he jumped into the water, swimming until he reached Jongin's boat. The three men helped Baekhyun onto the boat as he panted heavily and they looked at him in surprise. 

"You promised you'd come to my wedding," he cried. 

"Yeah, well, your father ejected us from the goat house," Yifan responded. 

"We thought we'd better get out of his hair," Yixing added. 

"Joonmyeon freaked out when he saw us," Jongin finished. "What's all that about?"

"He's not even thinking straight," Baekhyun said, brushing his wet hair out of his face. "He's so stressed about the wedding, you know? But he's got no idea that you're his lovely surprise. He'll be so happy tomorrow." 

"Think so?" Yifan asked suspiciously. 

"Mhmm," Baekhyun responded before gasping. "You took dad's guitar!" He cried. 

"No, look, I borrowed it," Yixing responded, sitting down on the boat. He picked up the guitar and flipped it to the back, the multi colored paint on the back screaming of the 1960's aesthetic. "K.J," Yixing started, gesturing to the set of initials carved into the handle. "Kim Joonmyeon. H.B....head banger." Yifan and Jongin shared a surprised look before Yixing fitted the strap over his shoulder. "I bought it for your dad. It cost me ten bucks and my Mick Jagger t-shirt. Your father knew quite the rebel." 

Yixing began to play a little melody on the guitar. "I was studying in Paris when I met him. I hopped on a train and followed him to Greece, quite spontaneously." 

Baekhyun giggled and sat down across from him, listening to stories and looking at pictures from Yixing, Jongin, and Yifan about his father. They told him all about how they relaxed together in Paris and Greece, in the late 1970's, how they each fell in love with him. Yixing played Baekhyun some songs, and Yifan and Baekhyun sketched together. 

"Baekhyun!" He suddenly heard Chanyeol call from the land. Baekhyun handed Yixing back the guitar, taking off his coverup quickly. 

"I have to go, but please come tomorrow, okay?" Baekhyun asked pleadingly. 

"Absolutely," Jongin answered.

"We'll be there," Yixing added. 

"It's a promise," Yifan said. 

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol called again, louder this time, and Baekhyun dove back into the water. 

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun cried when he was on land. 

"Where have you been?" Chanyeol asked, storming over to Baekhyun. "People have been arriving all afternoon; no one's seen you!"

"I've just been around the island! I just....I just lost track of time," Baekhyun answered guiltily, running his hands down Chanyeol's muscular arms. "Where are you going?"

"To my bachelor party," Chanyeol answered with a smile, starting to walk away. "To my last night of freedom!" Baekhyun stared back at Chanyeol incredulously and he grinned back. "Which is how some people might see it," he continued, saving himself. "But for me, it's the beginning of the greatest adventure of my life." He walked back over to Baekhyun and cupped both his cheeks in his hands with a seductive smile. 

"You know how I said I wanted to find my other father?" Baekhyun asked sort of nervously. He was afraid to confess to his little scheme; he knew Chanyeol wouldn't be happy about it. 

"Baek, we've been over this a million times. You don't need your other father, you have a family." 

"And you'll never leave me, right?" Baekhyun responded, distracted from his previous area of conversation. 

"Are you kidding me? You've turned my world upside down!" Chanyeol answered. The two of them shared a deep kiss, Baekhyun smiling into it and breaking it. He couldn't believe he was actually getting ready to marry this beautiful man the next day; he couldn't even fathom how deeply in love he was. 

Chanyeol gave him a deeply loving smile back, Baekhyun laying down on the warm soft sand. Chanyeol climbed on top of him, giving him another deep kiss as his large hands trailed down the sides of Baekhyun's slender waist, no clothes on except for his swimsuit. God, Baekhyun didn't think he could even wait for his wedding night. 

Until suddenly, the sound of a group of men swimming through the water distracted the couple from each other. But before they could do anything it was too late, with a shriek Chanyeol was carried off of Baekhyun and taken away to his bachelor party. 

Baekhyun giggled in the sand for a few minutes, thinking happily about her fiance, until he remembered that his fathers were here. And he still didn't know which one was his actual dad! He sighed, getting up. He was so screwed. 


	6. Voulez-Vous

Despite the events of earlier that day, Baekhyun's bachelor party could not have going better. Here he was, getting to relax for the first time since his three possible fathers had come to visit. He danced around with Zitao and Sehun and his other friends, and his dad's old disco group (Joonmyeon and the Dynamos) had even performed! But Baekhyun was too busy dancing to notice that his possible dads had arrived, and that his official dad and his friends had slipped away. 

"Why are they here, then, if not to ruin Baekhyun's wedding?" Joonmyeon whined as the three men walked up onto a balcony.

"But I thought you weren't so keen on this wedding?" Jongdae asked. 

"I don't want them spoiling it. They have no right to turn up like this. What have they ever done for their son, huh?"

"Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon, they didn't know he existed," Kyungsoo responded, as a voice of reason. The three men panted heavily in their seventies disco outfits, holding onto glasses of champagne. 

"Well, they didn't need to know, did they? I've done a great job with Baek, all by myself. And I won't be muscled out by an-- ejaculation!" 

~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Baekhyun's bachelor party, Yixing and Jongin were casually trying to sit at the bar when they were dragged away by Baekhyun's friends. Zitao grabbed Yixing and Sehun grabbed Jongin, their other friends helping them tie them to poles and strip their clothes off. Jongin seemed very excited by this, grinning the entire way as his hawaiian shirt was unbuttoned, but Yixing looked more suspicious. 

But Baekhyun had run away from his party, up a set of stairs to a balcony where Yifan was looking out over the festivities. 

"Hi," Baekhyun spoke simply, walking over to one of his possible fathers. 

"Hi," Yifan responded, clearing his throat. "I think I should explain to Joonmyeon that I come in peace." 

"Oh, no, really. You should wait until he's had a few drinks in him first," Baekhyun said. 

"Good idea."

"Good idea." 

There was an awkward pause before Yifan hurriedly reached into his pocket, the music and noises of the party echoing up into that balcony. 

"What you drew on the boat," Yifan said, taking out the portrait Baekhyun had drawn earlier. "This is good. This is really good."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and chuckled frustratedly. "Why don't you pursue this? You have a real talent here," Yifan added. 

Baekhyun sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "I have enough to do here," he answered with a shrug. 

"Is that really your dream? Running the villa with Joonmyeon?"

"He just can't do it by himself." 

Yifan pursed his lips and nodded. "Do you know," he started, sitting down on the edge of the balcony, "that I drew this whole place up on the back of a napkin one night? I always dreamt I'd come back here." 

"What kept you?" 

"What's your father said about me?"

"He never mentioned you," Baekhyun finally admitted, a worried look on his face. 

"Baekhyun...what am I doing here?"

Baekhyun stared stunned back at him, his chest heaving. But he heard the voice of his father Joonmyeon so he ran off as quickly as his legs would take him, not wanting to get caught talking to Yifan. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Joonmyeon, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo laid down all on Joonmyeon's bed, still wearing their seventies outfits. 

"Somebody up there's got it in for me," Joonmyeon complained. "I bet it's my father."

"Oh, and wasn't he a ray of sunshine?" Jongdae teased. 

"I'm gonna go get them out of here," Joonmyeon announced. 

"Woah, nononono," Jongdae and Kyungsoo both protested, grabbing onto Joonmyeon's arms as he tried to get out of the bed. 

"Help me out of these boots instead," Jongdae said tiredly, his thigh high heeled boots squeezing his feet. "All that frickin yoga's made my feet bigger." 

"Now what we're going to do is, we'll get those three men plastered tonight," Kyungsoo said as he and Joonmyeon tugged the boots off of Jongdae's feet. "And tomorrow, Jongdae and I will take them fishing." 

"Fishing? Oh please," Jongdae responded as his friends heaved at the boots. 

"Then what do you suggest we do with three men?" Kyungsoo responded as the boots finally came off, throwing him and Joonmyeon a short distance away. 

"Well, then, now that takes me back..." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun ran back down to the bachelor party just in time to meet Yixing, who had just crawled out of a sea of Baekhyun's friends. 

"Hello!" Yixing greeted, panting heavily. 

"You okay?" Baekhyun asked, brushing off his arms as the two of them made their way to the bar. 

"I'm fine," he answered, sighing and taking a seat. Baekhyun grabbed his drink and Yixing poured one for himself. "Fancy Joonmyeon having a grown up son." 

"Do you have any children, Yixing?"

"Well I have the dogs, Lucy and Kipper. That's the extent of my relationships. I'd have loved a son; I would've spoiled him rotten." 

As Yixing drank out of his cup Baekhyun gave him a whistful look. 

"Is your father here?" Yixing suddenly asked, looking around. 

"I don't know," Baekhyun admitted. "I don't know who my father is." 

As the realization of what Baekhyun was implying suddenly dawned on Yixing, Baekhyun was suddenly dragged away to the dance floor by his friends. Pulling Baekhyun on top of the stage he was suddenly face to face with Jongin. 

"Hey! This is fantastic!" Jongin cried happily. Baekhyun leaned in closer and Jongin grinned. "How on earth did Joonmyeon get the money to buy this place?"

"He was left some money by the old lady who looked after me when I was little," Baekhyun explained. "Baekhee, that I'm named after."

"My great aunt Baekhee?" Jongin cried. 

"I guess!"

"I always heard her money was left to family..." Jongin yelled over the din of the music. Suddenly he froze, looking at Baekhyun with a confused and surprised expression. 

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty," Baekhyun answered. 

"Ah!" Jongin cried, then froze. He looked around then turned back to Baekhyun. "Will you excuse me a minute?" He made a circle. "I'm sorry," he spoke before getting off the stage. Baekhyun watched him, his eyes wide before he suddenly went to follow him. 

"Jongin," Baekhyun called after him, running down the rough stone stairs. "Jongin wait. Why did your great aunt leave my father money?"

"I don't know."

"All my life there's been this huge unanswered question, and I don't want any more secrecy!"

"What do you want from me?" Jongin cried, still running away. 

"Jongin, please," Baekhyun begged as they hit the beach. "Are you my father?"

"Yes," he answered. "I think so....yes." 

"You know what comes next?

"You're not going to tell me that you have a twin brother, are you?" Jongin answered. Baekhyun chuckled and smiled. 

"Will you give me away tomorrow?"

"Give you away?"

"Our secret, until the wedding." 

Jongin smiled slowly, leaning in for a first hesitant hug. Baekhyun smiled back and hugged him too, keeping his secret to himself as he went back up to his bachelor party. 

His friends were just dancing when they gasped, looking down at the cliffs beneath them. Scaling the stone was Chanyeol and his bachelor party, making their way to invade Baekhyun's. From all corners they leapt around, wearing masks or grinning. 

As Yixing watched in confusion, Chanyeol's friends surrounded Baekhyun's, swinging into the party on ropes. They all danced with each other as Chanyeol looked around, Baekhyun finally coming back with a look of surprise on his face. Baekhyun smiled at his fiance, Chanyeol grinning and putting a necklace on Baekhyun. Their friends circled and danced around them, Baekhyun sharing a smile with Jongin as Chanyeol delicately traced his collarbones. They joined into the dancing, Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae finally emerging from their den. 

But suddenly, Baekhyun became nervous about keeping his secret when he noticed Jongin about to go talk to Joonmyeon. 

"Go dance with dad!" He said to Chanyeol as he rushed off to distract Jongin. But before he could reach him, Yifan grabbed his wrist instead. 

"Baekhyun, come with me," Yifan spoke, leading Baekhyun to the corner of the courtyard. "I know why I'm here. Why didn't Joonmyeon tell me? How long have you known I'm your father?"

"What?" Baekhyun cried in surprise, his face falling as he shook his head. "Not long at all. Joonmyeon, listen to me. My dad doesn't know that I know. So can we wait until after my wedding?"

"Who's giving you away tomorrow?"

"Nobody," Baekhyun lied. 

"Wrong. I am," Yifan answered. "Our secret until then." 

Baekhyun just watched in stunned silence as Yifan rejoined the party. Baekhyun slowly walked through the party, looking at everyone in an overwhelmed state of shock. 

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked, trying to touch his arm but Baekhyun pushed him away. 

"I can't breathe," he answered, and Joonmyeon watched his son with a close eye. He nervously followed to keep an eye on Baekhyun, but soon bumped in Yifan. 

"Oh my god," Yixing suddenly spoke, stopping Baekhyun in his tracks. "I'm your father!"

"Yixing!" Baekhyun cried. 

"That's why you sent me the invite! You wanted your old dad to walk you down the aisle. Well, I won't let you down. I'll be there." 

Baekhyun just stared with his mouth agape as everyone rejoined in dancing. Yixing jumped around, Jongin danced with Kyungsoo, Yifan watched Joonmyeon, and Baekhyun just ended up standing at the center of it all. He looked around at all the people he knew and had just met, frantically searching around for he didn't know quite what, the music seeming to blare louder in his ears, the words of earlier that day echoing in his ears. 

And suddenly, the weight of it all was just too much, and he collapsed. 


	7. Super Trouper

"I was tossing and turning all night!" Joonmyeon said angrily, plopping down onto Jongdae's bed the next morning. Jongdae was still out cold, and Kyungsoo was trying to rouse him for the big day. "Those three guys are still loose on this island. We've gotta do something." 

"Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon! It's all under control," Kyungsoo responded emphatically. "I'm taking Jongin and Yifan fishing, and Yixing's talked Jongdae into watersports!" 

At that, Jongdae groaned loudly. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Jongin's boat, Yixing was trying to go into the bathroom just as Jongin was emerging from the shower. They barely avoided bumping into each other, but shared a curious look. 

"I want to get something off my chest," Yixing said. 

"Me too," Jongin responded. The two of them sat down at the table together, Jongin still with just a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Meanwhile on the deck of the boat, Kyungsoo hoisted himself over the side onto the boat from the raft he'd taken over. His hair was soaked, from falling in so many times, but he climbed up and crawled on deck.

"Last night, I discovered something wonderful. It was a wake up call, a way to look at myself and what I really want out of life," Yixing said as he thought about his knew knowledge of the boy he suspected to be his son, Baekhyun.

Jongin looked at him with surprise and chuckled. "Last night? You didn't know? You didn't even suspect you were strai-" 

"Well no. Of course not. It's always been a secret," Yixing responded, not realizing the misunderstanding.

"Do you wanna...say it out loud?"

"No no no! It's absolutely hush-hush. I mean, for now. All will be revealed tonight." 

"Talking of revelations, last night..." Jongin started, thinking of Baekhyun, who he thought was his son. 

"You and the little guy? I think I know what's going on," Yixing said with a smirk. 

"No, you don't, you don't."

"It's obvious. I saw it from the moment you locked eyes." Kyungsoo began to walk closer towards where the men were talking, leaning his ear in closer. 

Jongin sighed, still thinking Yixing was talking about Baekhyun. "I'm gonna level with you, Yixing. I don't think I can do this. Well, he's a wonderful boy, but can I take him on in my life?"

"Jongin, where's your spontaneity?"

"It's this...this family, you know?"

"You don't have to marry him," Yixing said, putting his hand on Jongin's shoulder. 

"What?" Jongin cried. 

"Hey!" Kyungsoo yelled into the cabin, leaning over the entrance. 

"Hey, just in time for breakfast!" Jongin responded. "We're serving up the works here." He walked back towards the kitchen, the towel slipping off to reveal his bare ass. 

"Oh, I think you just did!" Kyungsoo responded with a sly grin. 

"Sunny side up! Lox or ham?" Jongin asked. 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo became flustered. "I'll just...I'm gonna just..." he mumbled, sticking his head out of the entrance and moving to the other side of the deck. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh, what a mess," Joonmyeon groaned as he picked up bottles from the courtyard. Today was Baekhyun's big day, and everything had to be pristine. 

Baekhyun started to walk past but noticing his one known father, he sped up. He was worried about his other fathers and feeling quite guilty; he didn't want to talk to Joonmyeon lest he figure it out. 

But as Joonmyeon looked up, he saw his son. "Hey!" He called. 

"Huh, what?" Baekhyun answered, turning around. 

"You okay?" Joonmyeon asked with concern. 

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine, I'm fine," Baekhyun responded and started to walk away, but Joonmyeon grabbed his wrist. 

"Woah, woah, Baekhyun..."

"What?"

"Last night...you and Chanyeol...what's wrong? Mm? Tell me, tell me what's wrong." 

Baekhyun chuckled nervously, looking off into the distance. "I don't know what to do," he responded, trying to hold back his tears. 

"You know what to do," Joonmyeon mumbled back, pulling his son into a tight hug. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his dad and hugged back gratefully. "You don't have to do anything." He kissed the side of Baekhyun's head. "Not too late, I can still call off the wedding. Everyone will understand." 

Baekhyun's expression changed from nervousness to anger, pulling away from his father exasperatedly. "C...call off the wedding?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"No....no. That's what you want!"

"No!" Joonmyeon cried. 

"Yes! God!" He groaned in frustration. 

"Baekhyun," Joonmyeon said. 

"You just...you have no idea! You never had a wedding, you never did the marriage and babies thing. You just did the baby thing. Well, good for you." 

"I don't know why you're going off on me now, I really don't!" Joonmyeon yelled. 

"Because I...God! I love Chanyeol, and I want to be with him!" 

"Good! Great," Joonmyeon said, picking up his trash and starting to walk away.

"And I don't want my children growing up not knowing who both their parents are. Because it's just...it's crap!" Baekhyun yelled back, walking into his room and slamming the door behind him. 


	8. SOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! how are you guys liking the story so far? I hope you all enjoy it. Leave me a comment and let me know! Thank you to all my readers! Now, let's get on with the story shall we?

Joonmyeon set about his work after his fight with his son, sniffling back tears. He was wrong, god, he had to do anything to make this right. 

Chanyeol and his groomsmen came running up the stairs, laughing and messing with some of the props from the bachelor party. Overcome with guilt, Joonmyeon sat up and shoved the trash into their outstretched hands. 

"Baekhyun's gonna have an absolutely beautiful wedding, alright? You're supposed to be helping me," he spoke sharply to the three boys. He grabbed the bagpipe out of their hands as they ran off to do the work. 

"Chanyeol's supposed to be getting ready!" He groaned loudly, putting his head in his palms. Joonmyeon went to put the props away, and as he exited the room a voice called after him. 

"I see you kept my bagpipes," Yifan spoke. Joonmyeon turned around sharply, giving Yifan a look before turning back around and walking away. He just heard the footsteps of Yifan following him, though. 

"They're supposed to ward off unwanted visitors." Yifan pauses and tilts his head as Joonmyeon leans down to fix that damn crack in the stones of the courtyard. 

"Well, you don't need bagpipes to do that," he answers. 

Joonmyeon sighs. "What are you doing here, Yifan?" 

"This is our dream, remember?" He responds, swallowing thickly. "Villa on the island."

Yifan looks down at him as Joonmyeon slides glue into the crack. "Well this is my reality; hard work and a crippling morgage. And a hotel that's crumbling around me." 

"Look, I'll help..." Yifan answers, reaching for the paste. "Let me have a look at this." 

"No, that's alright...I can deal with my own disasters," Joonmyeon said, looking at Yifan pointedly. 

"Why didn't you tell me Baekhyun was getting married?" Yifan finally asked. Joonmyeon stood up.

"Well, I didn't think it was any of your business." 

"Why is he getting married? Settling down on the island? I mean, if it was up to me I'd be telling him to go get a life. He's a bright kid." 

"I know, I know," Joonmyeon agreed. "But you know, my son has a mind of his own." 

"Oh yeah, I see that, I see that...but he's so young." 

"I know," Joonmyeon sighed back. 

"I mean, does he really know what he wants? You see, I think part of him just wants to let you know that he isn't going to leave you alone here, on your own."

"What do you mean?"

"Joonmyeon, look. If Baekhyun felt like you were okay on your own, would he want something different for himself?"

Joonmyeon sighed and started to walk off. "Okay," he responded as Yifan followed, "Here's the thing. I love being on my own, I really do. You know, every morning, I get up and I thank god that I don't have some middle-aged, menopausal man telling me how to run my life. You know, I'm free and I'm single, and it's great." 

It was obvious to Yifan that his former love didn't truly believe a word of what he was saying. He could see the loneliness in Joonmyeon's eyes, and everything seeing Yifan again brought back to him. Yifan was overwhelmed, his heart beating his chest as he thought about the real reason he'd responded to that wedding invitation, why he'd stuck out being on this island at all. 

"What happened to us?" he asked. "I....I miss you." 

At those words, Joonmyeon ran off in the other direction. He ran down to where the bakers were making Baekhyun cake, sitting down at the table and just staring. Wasn't it sad that his own son knew more about maintaining love than he did? When things with Yifan were good, they had been really good. 

He stood up and went over to the window, watching Yifan who was just outside, helping make decorations for the reception. Maybe....maybe Joonmyeon missed him too. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun ran down the dock as fast as he legs could take him, stopping at the boat Chanyeol was help decorating. 

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked with surprise when he saw his fiance. 

"Chanyeol, you've gotta help me."

"Why, what's happened?" Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun began to run down the dock. "Baby?" He called, running after him. "Baekhyun?"

"Baek?" Chanyeol asked once Baekhyun stopped, panting on an outlook above the beach. 

"I've done something completely insane," Baekhyun said nervously. "All my dads are here for the wedding and they all think they're giving me away."

He chuckled in utter confusion. "Wait, what?"

Baekhyun expression was shameful and nervous to almost the point of tears. "I read Joonmyeon's diary, and I have three possible fathers." 

"But...how are they here now?" 

"I invited them," Baekhyun admitted. "I thought I would know my dad right away, but I didn't. I just...I have no idea. And now, Joonmyeon's gonna kill me, my dads are gonna hate me, and you-" 

"Wait, hold on, hold on," Chanyeol interrupted with a stony expression. "You invited these guys and you didn't tell me?" 

"No, I thought you would try to stop me." Chanyeol looked exasperated into the distance. "Look, I know I messed up-" 

"Baekhyun? Is that what this whole big white wedding is about, you finding your other dad?" 

"No, no!"

"I just wanted to take a boat to the mainland with a couple of witnesses, and you insisted on this fucking circus so you could play 'happy family'," Chanyeol practically growled. 

"It's about knowing who I am, and I wanted to get married knowing who I am." 

"That doesn't come from finding your father, that comes from finding yourself. And the irony is, I was travelling to find myself. I put everything on hold for you, because I loved you and I wanted what you wanted. Now...I don't know." He started to walk away

"You don't know if you love me?" Baekhyun called after him quietly. 

"Of course I love you," Chanyeol insisted. "I just wish you'd told me." 

Suddenly, they noticed Yifan there just behind them, maybe having listened in for a while. "Is everything okay?" He asked Chanyeol, patting the boy on the shoulder. Chanyeol just ducked past him, leaving him alone with a very distraught Baekhyun. 

"Baekhyun, what's wrong?"

"Not now, Yifan." 

"Yes, yes now because I'm supposed to be giving you away. And how can I when I know you're not really going to be happy?"

"I've heard all this from Joonmyeon, and I think he knows me better than you do," Baekhyun answered. 

"I know. But I've done the big white wedding, and believe me, it doesn't always end in happily ever after." 

"That's you! That's not me," Baekhyun cried. "Okay, I love Chanyeol more than anything else in the world and I...did you feel that way before you got married?"

Yifan sighed. "No," he answered truthfully. What he didn't say, was that someone else had been on his mind the entire time. 


	9. The Winner Takes it All

Baekhyun ran up the steps to the courtyard, which had been transformed into a dining area for his reception. Ignoring the beautiful decorations, he strode over to his father, the only one he knew for sure, who was staring anxiously and forlornely at absolutely nothing. 

As soon as Joonmyeon noticed his son striding closer, he stood up, adjusting the tablecloth. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" He asked in a dejected voice, remembering their fight from earlier. "Where's Sehun and Zitao? Weren't they supposed to be helping you?" 

Baekhyun panted from running up all those steps, his eyes rimmed red from all the tears he'd shed that day. "Will you help me?" 

"M-hm," Joonmyeon answered, a smile growing on his face. There was nothing he wanted more than to help his son get ready for his big day. Baekhyun began to run off to his room to start getting ready, and Joonmyeon ran after him. 

"Wait!" He called softly. "It's okay, it's okay." He grinned and followed his son inside. 

Baekhyun began to brush his hair and Joonmyeon reminisced. He remembered when Baekhyun was just a little boy, his sleepy morning smile, getting ready for school. He smiled gently. He could never really understand Baekhyun fully; no parent can, but he was glad to be a part of his life anyways. Even though Baekhyun was growing up and starting a new part of his life, with Chanyeol instead of Joonmyeon, he couldn't help but be joyous despite the melancholy feeling in his heart. Goodness, was he proud of his son. 

Joonmyeon began to help Baekhyun get ready. He emerged from the shower, a cut on his leg where he nicked himself shaving. Joonmyeon bandaged him up as he brushed his teeth, blow drying his hair and putting a flower in it, laughing over old pictures, putting clear nail polish on his toes. 

As Joonmyeon adjusted Baekhyun's tie in front of the mirror, his white suit shining in the island sunlight, Baekhyun let out a sigh. 

"Do you think I'm letting you down?" 

Joonmyeon made a surprised face. "Why would you even think that?" 

"Well, because of what you've done...I mean, your band with Kyungsoo and Jongdae, raising a kid, running a business all on your own..." 

"Honey, I didn't have a choice. I couldn't go home, you know. When I got pregnant, my mother told me not to bother coming back. And I wouldn't have had it any other way. My god, look at what we've had." Joonmyeon smiled brightly as Baekhyun looked upset for his father, before smiling back. 

Baekhyun sighed, and looked up at Joonmyeon shyly. "Will you give me away?" 

Joonmyeon nodded, looking like he was about to cry happy tears. "Yeah," he choked out, turning Baekhyun around to fix the back of his suit. Joonmyeon rested his arms on Baekhyun's shoulders, and they shared a smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Joonmyeon and Baekhyun, followed by Sehun and Zitao, walked out of the room, met with part of the bridal party. They cheered at the sight of Baekhyun's gorgeous appearance, leading him to a donkey covered in flowers that would carry Baekhyun up all the way to the chapel on the top of the steep hill. Baekhyun smiled brightly, forgetting all his worries and focused on this day that should be perfect. Lights trailed all up the path as the sun set, and even though Joonmyeon was sad to watch his only baby go, the moment couldn't have been more perfect for either of them. 

Joonmyeon paused for a minute to collect himself, taking in a deep breath. But before he could jog to go catch up with the others, Yifan stepped in front of him. 

"Joonmyeon," he said in a concerned voice. "Joonmyeon, I need to talk to you about who's giving Baekhyun away." 

"That would be me," Joonmyeon answered curtly as he stepped in front of Yifan and began to walk past him. 

"But...what about his other dad?" Yifan asked as he jogged to catch up with Joonmyeon. 

"His other dad isn't here." 

"It's what he wants. He told me he wants his other father here. And what if his other father wants that too?" 

"What? Yifan, don't do this now, I can't hear this now." 

"Joonmyeon, listen to me. This is about us." 

"I don't wanna talk," Joonmyeon said sadly. "I...I can't do this now. This is my only son's wedding day, and I've got to be there for him without distraction, okay? You have no business butting into this. You haven't been around for the past twenty years, why bother me now?" Joonmyeon sighed deeply, his voice flecked with anger but mostly sadness. "I've got nothing left. We're over, we've been over for twenty years. I-It was great when you and I were together....but you broke me, Yifan. I played all my cards. You broke me, you tricked me, you took my whole heart. You won the game. I hope she loves you, I hope she gives you what you wanted. A part of me misses you, but....there's nothing to be done now. Now....please. I've accepted my fate. I've accepted what we've become. Please....leave me alone." 

Suddenly, Joonmyeon ran. He ran up the hill, as fast as his little legs would take him, just to get away. He shouldn't even be bothering with this right now, it's his son's wedding, he can't be distracted, he has to focus on what's important. 

"Joonmyeon!" Yifan calls loudly into the coming twilight, shouting across the whole island. But with trembling hands and tears in his eyes, Joonmyeon turns himself away. 


	10. I Do I Do I Do I Do

Inside the chapel, everyone was patiently awaiting Baekhyun's walk down the aisle. His possible fathers were sitting towards the back and Chanyeol was in the front, waiting to see his groom. 

When Joonmyeon finally arrived after his shake up with Yifan, Baekhyun and his groomsmen (Zitao and Sehun) were already waiting outside the chapel for him. They breathed a sigh of relief, looking over Baekhyun before telling the priest it was time to go. 

The priest gestured for everyone to stand, and the band began to play. Baekhyun walked down the center aisle between the chairs solemnely, his mind still racing, as Joonmyeon clutched his hand. Sehun and Zitao trailed behind him, and Chanyeol watched anxiously. 

Even though Baekhyun still felt guilty and terrified, the beauty of the moment began to overtake him. He gave Chanyeol a sorry smile, and Joonmyeon kissed his hand. Everyone sat down, and Joonmyeon turned to Baekhyun. 

"I love you," he whispered to his son. Baekhyun gave him a bright smile, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other and the priest. Kyungsoo rubbed Joonmyeon's back comfortingly, and Yifan snuck into the chapel and sat at the back. 

"Welcome to Baekhyun and Chanyeol," the minister announced as Baekhyun clutched onto Chanyeol's arms and Chanyeol avoided his eyes. "And welcome, especially to Joonmyeon, who represents your family. We are all here in this glorious-" 

"And welcome to...to...Baekhyun's dad," Joonmyeon finally admitted, standing up. The audience let out a series of collective gasps as Joonmyeon turned to Baekhyun. "I have to tell you he's here."

"I know, I invited him," Baekhyun responded as Yifan, Yixing, and Jongin all stood up at once. 

"You couldn't have, I don't know which one it is." The audience murmured and the three possible fathers shared some very confused glances. Finally, Joonmyeon grasped what Baekhyun had done and gasped, covering his mouth. "Oh, my god!" He cried. "That's why they're all here!" 

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun cried. "I'm sorry, I just, please! Please forgive me, please."

"I don't know!" Joonmyeon cried back, then sighed. "Can you forgive me?" 

"What?" Baekhyun said loudly before calming down. "I don't care if you've slept with hundreds of men." The priest swallowed thickly and Joonmyeon blushed. "You're my dad, and I love you so much." 

Joonmyeon held back his tears of joys and captured his son in a tight hug. "Oh, Baek," he said softly, kissing his son's cheek. He turned to the audience. "And I...haven't, slept with hundreds of men." Joonmyeon sat down, the priest gave him a glare, and the audience chuckled. 

Suddenly, Yifan stood up, striding to the front of the room. "Am I getting this right?" He asked aggresively, the audience gasping. "Baekhyun may be my son, but he also may be Jongin or Yixing's?" 

Joonmyeon stood up and faced him. "Yeah, yeah, that's right. And don't get all self-righteous with me, because you have no one but yourself to blame." 

"Yeah, if you hadn't just dumped my father and gone and married someone else-" Baekhyun yelled at Yifan. 

"Hey, hey, wait a minute!" Yifan interrupted. "I had to go home. I was engaged. But...I told Lorraine, my fiance at the time, that I couldn't marry her, and I came right back." The audience gasped, again, and Joonmyeon stood up and looked him in the eye. 

Joonmyeon swallowed and stepped in closer. "You..." He paused to take a deep breath. "Why didn't you call me?" 

"Because I was crazy enough to think that you would be waiting for me. Only when I arrived, they told me you were off with some other guy." Joonmyeon looked around uncomfortably. "So, Lorraine called me an idiot and married me to prove it." 

All of the sudden, Yixing stood up in his chair. "Sorry, can I just...might I just butt in?" 

"Oh, Yixing, don't..." Joonmyeon trailed off as Yixing pushed his way to the front of the room. 

"No, I just wanted to say...i-it's great to even have a third of Baekhyun. I never thought I'd even get that much of a child." Baekhyun smiled at him affectionately as Yixing turned to Joonmyeon. "Joonmyeon, you were the first boy I ever loved. Well, actually, you were the last boy I ever loved. Now, this gives me an excuse to come here much more often." 

"Now, we can find out if you want who your official other father is, but I'm with Yixing. Being a third of your dad is great by me," Yifan said, patting Yixing on the back as Baekhyun smiled uncontrollably. 

"Me too," Jongin added, standing up and going next to the others. "I'll take a third."

"Typical isn't it. You wait twenty years for a dad, then three come along all at once," Kyungsoo whispered to Jongdae. 

The wedding party reorganized themselves, Baekhyun's three other fathers standing behind Baekhyun and Chanyeol as they faced the priest, ready to get on with the ceremony. 

"Dearly beloved-" the priest started before Baekhyun abruptly turned to the three men behind him. 

"Now, I have no clue which one of you is my dad, but I don't mind. Now, I know what I really want." He turned to Chanyeol. "Love, let's just not get married yet." 

The audience let out their loudest collective gasp of the evening. 

"What?" Chanyeol asked in shock. 

"You never wanted this anyways," Baekhyun explained. "Let's just get off this island and see the world. Okay? Alright?"

Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's face in his hands. "I love you," he said adoringly, and pressed Baekhyun in for a gentle kiss. The crowd cheered as Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up bridal style, kissing him and carrying him out of the chapel. 

The priest just watched them, confused, and turned to Joonmyeon. "I take it the wedding is cancelled?" 

Joonmyeon paused. "I'm not exactly sure what's happening right now-"

"Hang on," Yifan spoke loudly. Everyone turned to face him. "Why waste a good wedding? How about it, Joonmyeonie? You're going to need someone to boss around on this island of yours." 

"Are you nuts?" Joonmyeon responded, staring at Yifan with an inquisitive expression. 

"Probably. I'm a divorced man who's loved you for twenty-one years," Yifan said as he walked closer, Joonmyeon staring at him in complete shock, "And ever since the day I set foot on this island I've been trying to tell you how much I love you." 

Joonmyeon stared back at him, decisively shutting his mouth, before Yifan dropped to one knee. Jongdae gasped beside Joonmyeon. 

"Come on, Joonmyeon," Yifan said, his arms wide open. "It's only the rest of your life."

"Say I do!" Joonmyeon's friends cried at him. 

Yifan stood up and stepped in closer. "Joonmyeon, I know you love me, and I know you know it," he said, wearing a sly grin. Yifan pressed a ring between his fingers, and to Joonmyeon's surprise, he spoke. 

"I do," he said, hesitantly at first. "I do, I do!" He finally closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Yifan's in a very long awaited, passion kiss. They gripped each other as if their lives depended on it, all of the building tension finally released. 

"I do, I do," Joonmyeon panted in between feverish kisses. The audience cheered and screamed, and the priest smiled and stepped towards them. 

"I now pronounce you, married!" He cheered, and Yifan and Joonmyeon shared more kisses. Finally, everything was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you to all my kudo leavers and commenters! They all mean the world to me! Let me know what you thought of this story! Hopefully I'll see ya on the next one
> 
> -RainbowDonkeys


End file.
